Rain & Calling
by Himkyu
Summary: "Kedengarannya konyol. Tapi cinta pertama itu terjadi karena hujan, dan telepon genggam yang terjatuh..."/SVT/Jeonghan, Seungcheol/Jeongcheol/Romance/BL/DLDR :D


**Cast** : Jeonghan, Seungcheol / Genre : Romance, friendship / Rate : 13+/Oneshot

"Kedengarannya konyol. Tapi cinta pertama itu terjadi karena hujan, dan telepon genggam yang terjatuh..."

* * *

 **Rain & Calling**

* * *

Seungcheol tidak berharap hujan malam itu. Sangat tidak berharap. Seharusnya setelah jam pulang bekerjanya bertanda, ia akan pulang dengan suasana khitmat disapu kesejukan sembari makan kue ubi hangat di tengah perjalanan.

Namun doanya tidak dapat dikabulkan malam itu. Ia cukup sial tidak membawa serta payungnya karena cukup positif dengan tiadanya mendung seharian. Ia bahkan cukup tenang memakai sepatu barunya , yang menurutnya tidak akan dikotori percikan lumpur dari segala arah. Segala fatamorgana itu, ditelan bulat begitu saja ketika jatuhan air menerpa tubuhnya hingga basah kuyub. Jas kantornya lepek basah. Sepatu barunya yang berwarna abu-abu cantik, menjadi gelap kena genangan.

Ia mendesah lemah, merasa sial. Bahkan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya yang hendak menyebrang pun akan berpikiran sama. _Begitu sialnya lelaki muda itu,_ dalam benak mereka.

 **Ting**

Suara denting pertanda lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki untuk segera menguasai penyebrangan jalan. Jalanan hitam putih tersebut menjadi ramai dengan segala jejakan kaki, dan cipratan air dimana-mana karena hentakan yang cukup cepat dari semua orang yang begitu terburu-buru.

Begitu juga Seungcheol yang harus segera menghadapi lalu lalang itu agar cepat sampai di rumah tercintanya.

Namun, rasa terburu-buru itu menimbulkan tambarakan singkat dengan seseorang.

 **Pluk**

Suara sesuatu terjatuh yang dengan sialnya bisa didengar Seungcheol. Lelaki itu tidak bisa kemana pun sampai ia mendapati sebuah HP dipegangnya. Ia menengok ke sisi manapun untuk melihat siapa yang memiliki HP tersebut. Tidak ada yang terusik mendekatinya. Tidak ada yang menegur, di deraian air yang semakin deras.

Mau tak mau, Seungcheol membawa serta HP itu menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HP itu untungnya tidak mati. Hanya _lowbat_ dan sebentar lagi akan menyala setelah angka 0% itu berganti menjadi 1% setidaknya.

Seungcheol berkali-kali melirik tiap kali ia pergi kemana pun. Setelah dia hendak mandi, bahkan setelah mandi, sambil memasak makan malamnya. Ia tak sabar menyalakan HP nya, namun juga ia takut merasa lancang.

Ketika angka berubah menjadi 10% , Seungcheol jadi tidak keberatan untuk menyalakannya. Entah kenapa ia cukup berdebar untuk melihat isinya. Sisi bertanggung jawab dalam benaknya agak terusik.

Tak lama kemudian monitor HP berubah , dari gelap hitam , menjadi sebuah foto lelaki rupawan yang mencuri perhatian Seungcheol saat itu juga. Beberapa saat Seungcheol terkunci dengan wallpaper _lock_ screen itu. Seorang lelaki cantik yang tengah tersenyum ber _selfie_ bersama kucing kesayangan.

Seungcheol jadi tergelitik untuk mencari tahu lebih. Sayangnya ia lupa bahwa _lock screen_ itu tak mengijinkannya bila ia tak tahu password masuknya. _Sial_ , tanpa sadar Seungcheol berceletuk demikian.

Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, menelaah seperti apa password lelaki rupawan itu pergunakan.

Sampai akhirnya ia malah jatuh ketiduran dengan genggaman kuat di HP tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan kembali terjatuh , sebelum Seungcheol keluar dari kantornya. Ia cukup beruntung karena ia tidak menyegerakan keluar , biar dirinya tidak perlu basah kuyub lagi.

Namun malam itu, ia malah berpendapat bahwa ia ingin keluar dari kantornya tanpa menunggu hujan berhenti. Di waktu yang sama saat ia merasa tertiban sial, ia melarikan diri dari kantornya. Tanpa payung , lagi. Ia lupa, atau sengaja lupa.

Ia lebih suka menggunakan beberapa menitnya untuk menggapai penyebrangan jalan sebelumnya tepat waktu daripada menggunakannya agar bisa membuka payungnya.

Wajahnya basah oleh lelehan air , ia menyapunya sebentar dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian melanjutkan larinya.

Tiba-tiba HP dalam kantung jaketnya yang telah di plastiki, bergetar. Ia merasakan di dadanya. Seperti deguman tak sabaran.

Ia berteduh sebentar di depan sebuah café.

Ia sampai terlonjak kaget ketika tahu bahwa yang membuat HP itu bergetar, rupanya sebuah hubungan telepon dari seseorang. Tulisannya tercetak _, 'Kim Mingyu_ '. Apakah itu nama lelaki rupawan tersebut? Ah rasanya tidak mungkin. HP nya berada di tangan Seungcheol saat ini.

Ia terlalu lama menatap monitor itu dengan begitu besar keraguannya. Hingga getaran itu pun berhenti, berganti dengan sebuah pesan masuk. Seungcheol tak tahu cara membukanya karena masih tertahan _lock screen_. Namun _pop out_ pesan singkat itu masih terlihat isi nya di notifikasi yang muncul.

" **Siapapun yang memegang HP ini, tolong hubungi nomor 3126**.."

Seungcheol tampaknya tidak menggubris juga pesan tersebut. Ia tidak tertarik menghubungi nomor siapapun, kecuali nomor lelaki rupawan itu.

Kemudian dirinya melanjutkan lari malamnya lagi meskipun hujan tidak mau melewatkan langkahnya. Ia berkali-kali menabrak siapapun yang berjalan tidak terburu-buru karena sudah diteduhi bawaan payung. Mereka maklumi anak muda seperti Seungcheol cukup miris pulang dengan pakaian basah kuyub , dan berlari terburu-buru agar tidak sakit demam.

Ternyata perkiraan mereka salah. Seungcheol justru senang memperlama diri di pinggi penyebrangan bersama yang lainnya. Hanya dirinya yang tidak menggunakan payung. Ia basah, sebasahnya. Ia tidak peduli, asalkan ia bisa tepat waktu menemukan si pemilik HP. Ia terlalu sial sebelumnya tidak sempat tatap langsung wujudnya , karena terlalu konsen dengan hp yang terjatuh.

Tiba-tiba HP di genggamannya kembali berbunyi. Ia memperhatikannya, nama kontak yang sama mengusik perhatian. Ia sedikit sebal dengan nama itu berkali-kali muncul, padahal ia yakin itu bukan nama asli si pemilik. Kenapa ia menggunakan nomor orang bernama 'Kim Mingyu' untuk bisa menghubungi teleponnya?

Seungcheol yang tidak punya kerjaan, akhirnya mau menerima. Dia menekan **ok** , dan hubungan telepon pun tersambung. Di riuhnya hujan, suara 'Halo-halo' cukup terdengar jelas. Suara yang cukup lembut, tapi resah. Ditemani gemuruh hujan yang sama, namun gemuruh kurang jernih karena suara telepon. Tapi ia terbuai dengan suara lelaki gundah di telepon itu, beralun bersamaan dengan hujan.

Seungcheol mungkin akan berhenti mengutuk hujan. Hujan kadangkala , bisa terdengar indah rupanya.

" **Halo, halo? Apa ada orang disana?** "

Seungcheol tidak menjawab. Ia diam. Ia masih suka mendengar suara cantik itu. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan.

" **Maaf, apa Anda sedang memegang Handphone saya?** "

Bersamaan dari itu, denting lampu hijau berbunyi. Seungcheol menengadah hingga matanya kelilipan dengan air hujan. Ia harus segera melangkah menyebrangi _zebra cross_ , dengan _handphone_ yang masih menempel di telinganya.

Tuhan mungkin kali ini mengabulkan doanya yang lain, selain menginginkan hujan berhenti pada saat itu.

Seorang lelaki cantik , kalap tengah menghubungi seseorang. Dari sudut manapun, Seungcheol yakin lelaki itu sama dengan yang di wallpaper. Bahkan gerakan mulutnya , sama seperti kata-kata yang terdengar dari hubungan telepon bersamanya.

Oh Tuhan, seakan lukisan berjalan ketika menatap nya lebih dekat. Seungcheol sampai terpana lama ketika langkah mereka bertemu satu sama lain di arah yang berbeda. Ia ke Selatan, Seungcheol ke utara. _Slow motion_ bermain dalam memori otaknya yang melambat.

" **Halo! Halo! Apakah ada orang disana!?** "

Mereka berpapasan, suara yang di telepon dengan suara aslinya (jangan lupakan gemuruh hujan) , menjadi perpaduan yang luar biasa memanjakan. Seungcheol menyukainya, sampai ia tak sadar sudah berada di trotoar lain, begitu juga lelaki itu.

Seungcheol menengok kembali, untuk menatap lama ke seberang. Mobil-mobil sudah berlalu lalang menghalangi. Ia kehilangan si pujaan hati.

" **Halo?! Aku mohon jawablah…** "

" **Jeonghan? Apakah sudah ada resp—** "

TitTitTitTit

Seungcheol tersentak ketika hubungan terputus. Rupanya pihak sana yang mematikan telepon. Memang rada kecewa karena Seungcheol masih ingin memperlama diri mendengarkan suara-suara cemasnya.

Tapi setidaknya ia puas, sempat mendengar sahutan seseorang memanggil namanya.

Jeonghan? Nama yang begitu indah….

Kemudian, demi menyelamatkan isi baterai HP tersebut, Seungcheol mematikan _HP_ nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha—" Jeonghan menatap HP di tangannya dengan heran. Rupanya hilangnya suara yang terdengar dikarenakan HP nya tersebut mati karena _lowbat_. "Eum, HP mu _lowbat_ " ia akhirnya mengembalikan ke si pemilik sebenarnya.

"Ah, aku lupa menge _charge_ nya. Tapi , kau sempat dapat respon?"

Jeonghan menggeleng. Ia gagal mendapatkan sambutan apapun, bahkan helaan nafasnya tak terdengar jelas. Rasanya begitu hampa, hanya dirinya sendiri yang berbicara.

"Tenanglah, masih ada harapan untuk menghubungi pemegang itu besok,"

"Apa aku harus melaporkannya ke polisi?"

Mingyu sampai hampir menjatuhkan payung dari pegangannya. "Eh, jangan! Jangan terlalu gegabah. Aku malah berpikir itu ide yang buruk. Selama HP itu masih bisa terhubung, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik dengan si Pemegang,"

Jeonghan menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menatap jam tangannya, angka 9 malam sudah tertunjuk jarum pendek. "Aku tidak tenang untuk pulang,"

"Oh ayolah, setelah aku menge _charge_ HP ini, aku akan mencoba menghubungi lagi. Istirahat saja, besok kita cari lebih teliti lagi," Mingyu menepuk lembut punggung sahabatnya tersebut supaya berubah tenang. Ia sangat kasihan menemani sahabat cerianya itu berubah 180 derajat menyedihkan ketika HP nya menghilang. Ia akui , HP bukanlah masalah besar karena bisa dibeli baru. Namun Jeonghan tidak merasa begitu.

"Hujan semakin deras, kau bawa payung, kan?"

Jeonghan angguk kepala. Mereka berhenti sejenak agar Jeonghan bisa mencari satu payung yang berada di dalam tas nya. Ia terlalu sibuk menggunakan telepon genggam di tengah hujan, maka Mingyu dengan senang hati meneduhkan kepala sahabatnya dari semburan hujan , sementara dirinya sibuk berkomunikasi dengan pihak tak dikenal itu.

Sayang sekali sampai pundak mereka setengah basah, yang didapati malah heningan tak bertuan.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu, biar tidak sakit. Optimis, besok ia pasti menjawab. Mungkin tadi , ia tidak sengaja menekan panggilan jadi ia tak sadar ada jawaban darimu."

Jeonghan menghela nafas lagi dengan putus asa. Ia akan berpikir demikian sementara waktu. Kemudian keduanya berjalan di arah yang berbeda, karena alamat rumah Mingyu tidak searah dengan apartemen Jeonghan.

Lelaki serupawan Jeonghan tidak tinggal sendiri. Ia disambut seorang laki-laki lain yang ikut gundah menghadapnya. "Bagaimana?!" ucapnya setelah Jeonghan membuka pintu.

"Aku akan mencoba lagi besok," Jeonghan menanggalkan sepatu. Masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen, dengan tatapan khawatir tak lekang juga dari sahabatnya. "Aku mendengar suara hujan yang sama deras dengan hujan di daerah ini. Kabar baiknya, ia masih warga sini,"

"Apa hubungannya dengan hujan,coba," Sahabatnya mengeluh, kemudian melempar kembali tubuhnya ke sofa dekat TV. Matanya menghujam setiap perilaku Jeonghan yang tidak begitu bersemangat, "Kau harus segera lapor polisi biar tidak kehilangan jejaknya"

"Mingyu bilang tidak usah, Wonwoo."

"Cih, percaya kok sama orang kayak dia," Wonwoo pun kemudian membantu menuangkan air putih agar setidaknya mengurangi kecemasan sahabatnya. Gundah gulana bisa menimbulkan penyakit , berupa stress dan shock. "Aku akan memiting kepalanya jika sampai 2 hari ini kalian tidak menemukan HP-mu."

Jeonghan sepertinya senang sekali mendesah lepas , agar mengurangi intensitas kepusingan akibat HP nya tidak kunjung ditemukan. Ia meminum air putihnya, "Musim hujan kali ini membawa kesialan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Musim hujan ini membawa keberuntungan," Seungcheol tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandang langit yang mulai mendung. Ia menanti-nanti saat jam kantor nya selesai biar dirinya bisa menembus hujan seperti biasa dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu lagi setidaknya.

 **Hachimm!**

Ups, Seungcheol tiba-tiba bersin , hingga mengejutkan pegawai lainnya yang seruangan dirinya. Mereka langsung menutup hidung dengan bersin tak terduga.

"Seungcheol, lain kali kalau bersin , ditutup , dong !" Salah satu temannya—Boo Seungkwan—yang pertama protes. Ia memang sekian dari pemerhati kebersihan , yang membuat Seungcheol tidak enak pertama kali. "Ma—maaf,"

"Bung, kau sakit?" Yang tadi adalah pertanyaan dari teman lainnya yang tepat duduk di samping mejanya. Namanya Hong Jisoo. Bisnis ke luar negeri, membuat dirinya seringkali berceletuk _American_ pada siapapun, sekelas ' _Bung', 'Oh Man'_ dan segala macam kelatahan yang tak dipahami.

"Aku tak yakin,"

"5 menit lagi, kok. Mau kuantar pulang?" Yang barusan menawari dari si santun (kadangkala serius menyeramkan) , Woozi. Tatap kasihaninya kadangkala membuat Seungcheol semakin tidak enak hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _its okay_ ," semuanya tentu bagi Seungcheol baik-baik saja selama ia nanti masih bisa bertemu dengan si Pujaan Hati. Hingga segala teguran dan peringatan, jadi angin lalu. Ia bahkan langsung melompat pergi ketika waktu pulangnya tiba, tidak menindakkan segala macam kekhawatiran teman-teman kerjanya.

Yeah, seperti yang diprediksinya (juga stasiun cuaca), bahwa hujan datang tepat ia keluar dari kantornya. Masih agak rintik-rintik, jadi Seungcheol sengaja memperlambat langkah. Ia melirik isi HP nya, dan beberapa telepon masuk hari itu sudah total masuk 3. Sisanya pesan-pesan asing.

Suara yang ia dengar—masalahnya—bukan suara yang sama seperti kemarin. Seungcheol mana suka untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia malah mengabaikan celotehan lelaki asing dengan suara agak berat itu , menuntutnya untuk segera mengembalikan HP. _Oh tidak, aku hanya merespon Jeonghan_ , benak Seungcheol berucap demikian.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapat lagi sebuah telepon. Jam malam seperti kemarin, mungkin saja memberikan petunjuk bahwa yang menghubungi adalah Jeonghan. Ia semangat menerima hubungan telepon itu.

Tebakannya benar lagi ! Suara Jeonghan terdengar lebih khawatir dari kemarin. Ada rasa menyentuh bagi Seungcheol. Sanggupkah ia menerima kekecewaan mendalam hanya dari suara itu? Ia tidak tega.

" **Kumohon, Tuan, Nyonya? Respon telepon saya. Jangan bermain-main. Saya sangat membutuhkan HP itu,** " suara Jeonghan bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh ke telapak tangan Seungcheol , menjadi gambaran yang jelas bagi setiap air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak Jeonghan, di bayangannya. Ia benar tak tega.

" **Saya mohon sekali, saya tidak akan melaporkannya ke polisi,** "

"Halo?"

Suara tercekat nafas sampai tertangkap telinga Seungcheol. Apa yang berarti Jeonghan terperanjat ?

"Temui saya di jembatan penyeberangan yang pernah Anda lewati seperti saat Anda menjatuhkan HP Anda," Seungcheol berbicara tegas, sok pantang malu-malu. Meskipun debaran jantungnya beradu kencang sekali. "Saat ini juga,"

" **Ba—baik!** "

Mendengar respon itu, Seungcheol melegakan nafas. Ia segera menyudahi telepon dan berlari mendekat jalanan penyebrangan seperti biasa. Langkahnya antusias, pantang mundur. Ia ingin bertemu tatap dan berbicara lebih lama dengan Jeonghan.

Namun ketika ia menemukan si Pujaan Hati di trotoar seberang, ia terlihat meneliti lama semua orang di barisan trotoarnya Seungcheol. Mungkin mencari-cari seperti apa wujud si Pemegang di antara keramaian orang.

Terusik hati Seungcheol terhadap niatnya sendiri mengembalikan HP di tangannya. Akankah dirinya dijamin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jeonghan seperti seorang teman? Dapatkah hubungan telepon ini tidak berhenti begitu saja setelah HP ini dikembalikan?

Ada keraguan yang membludak. Seungcheol tidak dapat menahan itu.

Kemudian ia merasakan HP di genggaman bergetar. Hujan semakin deras, dan Seungcheol tidak sempat membentangkan payung.

Ia kembali basah kuyub.

Ia menatapi Jeonghan yang resah menunggui jawaban, sambil tidak berhenti celingak celinguk. Lampu berdenting hijau, dan tatapan telisiknya masih belum menangkap sosok Seungcheol. Atau mungkin, Seungcheol masih dianggap orang lain.

Ketika tapakan demi tapakan bergantian, Seungcheol belum juga merespon telepon. Jeonghan masih menunggu balasan. Mereka melangkah di penyebrangan itu di arah yang berbeda. Tatapannya pun focus ke tangkapan yang lain.

Seungcheol pada Jeonghan, dan Jeonghan pada jalanan di hadapannya. Melurus tidak menangkap sosok Seungcheol berjalan tepat di samping pundaknya.

Sama sekali tak sadar, hingga mereka berada di trotoar yang berbeda lagi.

Seungcheol menengok untuk memastikan bahwa Jeonghan masih menanti kehadirannya. Jawabannya, benar. Jeonghan masih menunggu, siapa yang akan mengunjunginya.

Namun Seungcheol mendapati keraguan memakan semua niat awal. Ia merasa cemas bahwa kembalinya HP , adalah akhir pertemuan mereka. Hujan akan menjadi buruk rupa lagi di mata Seungcheol.

Ia tak mau begitu.

Maka ketika deringan ke sekian dari HP terasa di genggamannya,

Seungcheol berakhir mematikan HP itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari berlalu.

Seungcheol cukup sial karena mendapati tubuhnya masih saja tersungkur di ranjang tidur. Otot tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk dibawa selain kasur empuk. Ia jatuh terpuruk setelah malam panjang akibat hujan yang tiada henti, ia tembus terus-terusan.

Demi lelaki pujaan…

Namun 2 hari , ia jadi merindukan sosok lelaki penyebrang jalan yang menambat hatinya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan rutinitas memandang karunia Tuhan di malam dan hujan yang sejuk. 2 hari ia terkurung di rumah.

Ia penasaran, bagaimana respon Jeonghan mendapati HP nya tidak bisa dihubungi lagi. Seungcheol memang membiarkan HP itu tidak hidup sama sekali, agar keberadaannya suatu saat tidak lacak jika mereka merasa sudah _kelewatan_ terhadap sikapnya.

Namun, hari ini ia justru gundah karena Jeonghan akan berhenti menghubunginya.

Di sela-sela kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya, Seungcheol meraih HP yang ia _charge_ tanpa alasan tertentu. Ia ragu-ragu ketika ingin menekan tombol on. Ia berdoa dulu, agar HP seakan tak meledak sehabis lama tak dihidupkan.

 **DRRTTT DRTTT DRRRTTT**

Seungcheol hampir saja terpleset melemparkan HP karena getaran notifikasi tiada henti mengaduh di antara genggamannya. Sangat galak sekali.

Heboh dirinya, mendapati 25 pesan singkat. 35 telepon tak terjawab.

Gudang notifikasi terpampang jelas di layar awal. Seungcheol sampai batuk-batuk karena terkejut.

"Astaga, apa yang kulakukan." Maka Seugcheol pun takut-takut meneliti sendiri siapa saja yang menghubungi.

Sebagian besar adalah telepon dari Kim Mingyu, sisanya adalah dari Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Wait, siapa lagi yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo?_

Seungcheol kemudian melirik pesan singkat yang masih bisa kelihatan isinya sekalipun tidak di _pop out_ terbuka.

Pesan terakhir, " **Kumohon hubungi nomor ini 3123… Saya cemas pada Anda,** "

 **OHOK** Seungcheol tersedak sendiri dengan air ludahnya. Ia tidak menduga balasan semanis itu yang ia dapat. Tangannya gatal ingin sekali membalas 'Oh aku tak apa-apa , Sayang'—dengan kata 'Sayang' yang akan ia hapus dahulu sebelum dikirim.

Ia merasa bersalah menggantungi harapan Jeonghan hanya karena keegosiannya. Ia begitu menyesal karena dirinya tidak bisa membuat Jeonghan bahagia.

Ia ingin menghentikan kecemasan lelaki itu, bukan menambah rasa khawatirnya.

Maka mau tak mau, Seungcheol meraih sendiri HP miliknya. Sudah lama perlakukan pada HP sendiri diperhatikan. Ia malah lebih suka berselingkuh dengan HP orang lain yang bukan miliknya.

Dengan lemas ia mengetik setiap kata yang diharapkannya , sambil memasukkan angka yang sudah dicantumkan pada pesan sebelumnya. Semoga nomor itu bukan menuju ke Kim Mingyu lagi. Ia lebih rindu suara Jeonghan daripada siapapun.

Baru beberapa menit Seungcheol mengirim pesan. Tahu-tahu suara HP nya sendiri mengudara sangat kencang. SEBUAH TELEPON!

Ia tak menduga akan mendapat hubungan telepon. Seungcheol panik. Ia yang sedang sakit parah, bahkan bisa berlari gundah ke utara selatan di dalam ruangannya. Ia ketakutan apabila yang menghubungi semacam polisi!

Oh tidak, Seungcheol harus tenang. ia kembali merabahkan diri ke ranjang tidur , dan berselimut rekat karena tubuhnya kembali kedinginan. Ia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi soal gambaran berupa _kucilan_ , atau bahkan _masuk penjara._ Terlalu berlebihan.

"Ha—halo," ia lemah untuk menjawab. Setelah itu, Ia tidak percaya, orang di seberang sana malah bertingkah sebaliknya.

"Astaga Tuan! Anda benar sakit parah. Saya akan segera datang kesana!"

Seungcheol begitu bodoh malah memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Jeonghan. Tapi hanya dengan cara inilah, ia bisa melepas rindu.

"Ta—tapi sedang hujan," ungkap Seungcheol tidak yakin setelah ia melihat ke sisi jendela yang telan berembun karena sejukan air hujan.

"Saya baik-baik saja."

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum hambar. "Ya, demi HP mu," Tentu saja baik-baik saja kalau ia sudah menemukan HP nya baik-baik saja, dan akan segera dikembalikan. Semua masalah ini cepat selesai, dan ia kembali hidup tenang tanpa Seungcheol menemani.

Ya, akan baik baik saja hanya untuknya saja.

"Tidak, saya khawatir dengan Anda. Saya akan bawakan obat segera. Soal HP , itu masalah nomor dua."

Kemudian Seungcheol mimisan, mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari seberang sana.

Hujan malah semakin deras, membeleduk dengan suara halilintar,

seakan menertawakan kesalahtingkahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa seorang lelaki yang hanya bisa ia tatap dari kejauhan, memikirkannya dalam mimpi-mimpi saja, berada di hadapannya—tengah mengusap serbet basah ke seluruh peluhnya. Jangan salahkan dirinya banyak berkeringat dingin karena resah didekat seseorang yang disukainya.

"Anda terlihat sangat tidak baik," ucapnya. Suaranya lebih lembut ketika tidak ada terusan suara hujan. Apakah dia seorang penyanyi? "Saya akan bawakan bubur hangat,"

Jeonghan akan beranjak menjauh , mencari dapur untuk memasak bubur. Namun, tangannya dicegat, terduduk lagi di kursi.

"Ini HP mu kukembalikan," tatap tegas Seungcheol, sembari menaruh HP Jeonghan di genggamannya. Lelaki itu melihat cukup lama wujud HP nya yang sudah sekian hari menghilang. Hanya ada beberapa goresan rusak, mungkin sehabis jatuh pertama kali. "Kau tidak perlu sampai merawatku. Niat awal pertemuan kita, hanyalah untuk mengembalikan HP ini, tidak lain. Jadi kau bisa pulang,"

Seungcheol bergeming. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jeonghan karena dirinya tak sanggup melihat lelaki itu melangkah keluar. Ia sangat bersalah , jatuh pada pandangan pertama hanya karena sebuah _wallpaper HP_. Cinta itu benar-benar mencuri akal sehatnya.

"Saya tahu Anda orang baik, makanya setelah Anda menerima telepon saya waktu itu, saya tak bisa menyerah untuk menghubungi Anda lagi," Jeonghan malah mengajaknya bicara. Oh tak apa, mungkin percakapan terakhir sebelum ia pulang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih berpikir begitu padahal saya mematikan HP nya tiba-tiba seakan saya mempermainkanmu," Seungcheol mengigit bibir. Kenapa ia bertanya demikian?

"Eum, karena pada saat itu hujan. Anda masih mau mengantarkan HP saya di tengah hujan yang begitu deras. Anda sampai sakit begini. Maka saya yakin, anda sebenarnya berniat baik sejak awal. Tidak berniat jelek. Maka saya yakin HP saya baik-baik saja di tangan Anda.

Dan Saya benar. Hari ini Anda menghubungi saya."

Seungcheol sedikit tergelak. Pikiran sedangkal itu rupanya, berhasil mempertemukan keduanya di suasana secanggung ini. Tuhan setidaknya memberikan kesempatan, dan Seungcheol terima itu. Tapi jika harus disudahi pun, ia terima juga.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak pada pandangan pertama,"

Tidak di luar kesadaran ketika Seungcheol berucap demikian. Membuat Jeonghan tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Awalnya hanya karena melihat _lock screen_ —ah , kau punya senyum yang indah. Lalu bertahan menjadi rasa ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Orang-orang baik yang kau pikirkan, tidak akan mempertahankan barang tak sengaja diambilnya sampai beberapa hari , setelah berhasil bertemu dengan si pemilik. Tapi aku malah membiarkan diriku dengan barangmu beberapa lama, hanya agar aku bisa terus berpapasan denganmu."

Jeonghan terdiam. Ia tidak bisa merespon apapun. Seungcheol sudah masa bodoh dengan segala pengakuannya lagi yang akan membuat mual lelaki di belakangnya. Malah bagus, selain ia bisa lebih lega, lelaki itu juga bisa pergi dengan tampang jijik kepadanya. Itu lebih baik.

"Jadi, aku ini hanya orang aneh. Kau bisa pergi dan menjauhiku,"

Seungcheol memejam mata erat. Ia sudah siap dengan gebrakan suara pintu yang cukup keras, seperti ala-ala drama tv.

Tapi bukan respon itu yang ia dapati.

"Aku rasa, aku perlu bersyukur HP-ku menghilang,"

Seungcheol terkejut mendengar lirihan lelaki di belakangnya seolah berkata malu-malu. Dengan lancang, ia akhirnya membalik lagi tubuhnya seperti tidak konsisten dengan niat terdahulu. Ia tidak bisa bertahan membiarkan raut bersemburat merah dari wajah lelaki cantik itu.

Membeliak mata Seungcheol ketika melihat sikap Jeonghan yang semakin manis.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa HP ku berada di tangan seorang laki-laki baik, dan bersih kukuh seperti Anda. Juga mengucapkan perasaannya secepat ini," Jeonghan melempar pandang pada hal manapun, asal bukan kedua mata Seungcheol. "Saya tidak menduga nya. Saya cuman berharap kata 'maaf' saja, tapi…"

Tak sangka Seungcheol, ia membuat seorang lelaki menawan langsung tertunduk malu hanya karena _confess_ nya. Tidak duga dirinya, mencintai seorang laki-laki yang begitu terbuka pada perasaannya.

Tidak duga dia, membuat pipi lelaki itu menjadi berwarna ranum merah.

"Jadi kau mau—"

"Ah!" Jeonghan menahan dengan hadapan tangan. Meminta Seungcheol menghentikan terusannya. "Kita belum saling mengenal, akan lebih baik mengawalinya dulu dengan berteman, bukan?"

Seungcheol tertawa. Ia meraih jabatan tangan Jeonghan seperti suasana mengakrab diri dikala awal-awal masuk kuliah atau sekolah. "Namaku Choi Seungcheol, umurku 24 tahun. Bekerja di Perusahaan _Design_. Kamu?"

"Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, umurku 20 tahun. Masih kuliah semester 4."

Keduanya saling menjabat tangan cukup lama, menahan sentuhan hangat yang disalurkan keduanya. Seungcheol jadi bisa lebih melonggarkan rapatan selimutnya karena kehangatan lain sudah dibagi untuknya.

Hangan senyum Jeonghan malam itu, dan sentuhan tangannya.

"Hujan tidak berhenti. Malah semakin deras." Seungcheol mengamati jendelanya. Sangat parah sekali hujan malam ini.

"Mau bermalam saja di rumahku, Jeonghan?" ia menyibak selimutnya, mempertunjukkan ruang cukup luas untuk 1 tubuh Jeonghan di sampingnya. "Kau bisa tidur bersamaku."

Jeonghan terkekeh. "Tidak, aku bisa ketularan nanti. Biar kubuatkan bubur dulu untukmu, Seungcheol _hyung_." Ia kemudian mengelus poni-poni Seungcheol agar tidak menutupi keningnya yang agak berkeringat. Tindakan sesederhana itu, cukup membuat jantung Seungcheol melompat bahagia.

Tak apa berteman, tak apa baru mengenal. Yang terpenting, hari-harinya tetap diisi sosok Yoon Jeonghan. Di luar ekspektasi mengerikannya.

Hanya dengan sebuah telepon genggam mereka bisa dipertemukan dan malah ditakdirkan? Ia tidak merasa menyesal.

Hujan semakin deras, dan halilintar 2 kali menerjang. Kelihatannya buruk, dan suasanannya jadi tidak menyenangkan.

Namun bagi Seungcheol,

Hujan menjadi waktu favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END.**

* * *

gimme 2 words or prompts , i will make the story based on them :D

Sedang mencoba mengusir WB dengan update oneshot lebih sering!

Thanks for **The Scripts - Rain** , dan HP saya yang hampir jatuh tengah jalan hehe

Dont forget **review, fav, follow** for more ff ^^


End file.
